ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Carbuncle (NPC)
Prime Drops Change Info Just wanted to say that I changed all the Carbuncle Prime Weapons to say "Dropped From Carbuncle Prime" instead of "Quest Waking the Beast". These items drop randomly after beating Carbuncle, I've seen anywhere from 1 item to 3 at a time, and are NOT quest rewards. (Although they don't say "you find a ifrit's bow on carbuncle prime!" either. It's kind of unique.) But I hope you guys will agree with the justification that saying they're quest rewards could definitely mislead people to do all the work and not see their desired item drop. The ONLY reward from the quest "Waking the Beast" is Carbuncle's Pole, and this is 100%. --Framerate Feb 21 2007 10:29 EST I have a problem with the description of Shining Ruby. Mainly because it states it gives a Protect (Status Effect) and a Shell (Status Effect), which it does not. It gives a boost in defense and magic defense, and I bet its called a "Shining Ruby effect". Can any Summoner confirm this? Protect and Shell are separate effects, and Shining Ruby stacks with them. --Chrisjander 12:29, 24 October 2006 (EDT) ---- The official description says it gives the effects of Protect and Shell, but it actually gives the effect of Shining Ruby if I recall correctly. --Jopasopa 12:36, 24 October 2006 (EDT) Carbuncle and other avatars' genders I noticed that a lot of people call Carbuncle a girl. However, dialogue refers to Carby as either an it or a guy. (Example: "The Pursuit of Paradise" Mission Orders: Tenzen left for the La Theine Plateau to seek out the terrestrial avatar Carbuncle, and request his assistance in your battle with the Emptiness.) Regarding other avatars' genders, they are: Sleeping Gods (AKA celestial avatars): Ifrit: It (Male in the legends, though no one is certain of how true those are.) Titan: It (I don't remember if his legend mentioned its gender.) Leviathan: It (Same as Titan.) Garuda: She Shiva: She Ramuh: He Terrestrial Avatars: Carbuncle: He Bahamut: He Fenrir: He Diabolos: He Phoenix: She (Note: They are all referred to as "it" at one point or another.) --Jopasopa 12:50, 2 January 2007 (EST) :Okay well first off, both Ifrit and Titan have masculine figures, so it's kind of silly to question their gender. Second, Both Ifrit and Titan are referred to as males in both of their legends. And keep in mind that the legends were originally published in the Vana'diel Tribune, so anything in them can be considered canon. Now as for Leviathan, well while his gender doesn't seem to be mentioned anywhere in his legend, I'm pretty sure that he's male, as he was male in past Final Fantasy games (in FFIV he was the "King of the Summons") and there's really no reason to believe that they would suddenly change his gender. ::Just because SE published does not mean that they intended for it to be canon. Maybe they just wanted to sort of bring mythology to FFXI. As far as I can tell, dialogue in the game is pointing at them being non-canon, but there could still be some truth in them. And bringing up past FFs doesn't really bring us anywhere, they can change whatever they want. Also, you can sign your name by typing ~~~~ or by using the signature option. --Joped 14:59, 14 March 2007 (EDT) What does the "S/T" column in the table of Carbuncle's abilities refer to?--Dezo 17:35, 3 January 2007 (EST) It's unfortunately a very bad way to relate whether the Blood Pact is used in a Skillchain or a Magic Burst... and it still makes me wonder how they came up with S and T... I'm going to change them. --Chrisjander 18:05, 3 January 2007 (EST) Skillchain and TP? --Jopasopa 18:13, 3 January 2007 (EST) Information: Native American History: Carbuncle, originally was spelled "carbunkel", a magical creature reported in the Americas by early Spanish. They are described as small creatures, with a certain gem on their foreheads. The gems come from the brains of dragons. According to myth, dragons have inside their brain a liquid that crystallizes into a solid gem when they die. According to superstition, it is good luck to catch a carbuncle. Additional History The summoner from Chaucer's Canterbury Tales is described as having carbuncles on his face, which in this case is a type of ulcer. --Hyuui 17:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC)